


Albus a Severus 2

by Jane87



Series: Albus a Severus [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane87/pseuds/Jane87
Summary: Další pohled do života portrétů Albuse a Severuse.





	Albus a Severus 2

Albus a Severus 2

Škrab.

„Severusi, slyšíš to?“

„Ne.“

Škrab, škrab.

„Vážně to neslyšíš?“

„Ne!“

Škrab, škrab, škrab.

„Teď jsi to musel slyšet!“

„Nic neslyším, jenom tebe!“

Škrab, škrab, škrab, škrab.

„Vážně ne? Je to takový nepříjemný zvuk.“

„Asi už senilníš.“

„Ne, tím to nebude.“

Škrab, škrab, škrab, škrab, škrab.

„Je to čím dál tím hlasitější a delší. Musíš to slyšet.“

„Říkám Ti, že nic neslyším!“

Škrab, škrab, škrab, škrab, škrab, škrab. 

„Možná to ze svého obrazu neslyšíš. Posuň se, přijdu k tobě a uvidíme, jestli to jde slyšet i odtamtud.“

Škrab, škrab, škrab, škrab, škrab, škrab, škrab.

Albus Brumbál, bývalý Bradavický ředitel, se chystal projít do vedlejšího obrazu obývaného Severusem Snapeem, jeho nástupcem ve funkci Bradavického ředitele, ale neprošel.

„Co to?!“ 

„Problém, Albusi?“

„Nedokážu se dostat do tvého portrétu!“

„Jaká škoda.“

Škrab, škrab, škrab, škrab, škrab, škrab, škrab, škrab.

„Co jsi udělal?!“

„Nic.“

„Neříkej, že nic!“

„Možná něco.“

„Co?!“

„Jen…“ škrab, škrab, škrab…

Severus Snape, předčasně zesnulý Mistr lektvarů, právě dokončil seškrabávání malby na svém obrazu, jen aby unikl od dennodenních návštěv Albuse Brumbála.


End file.
